GNLC: The Start
by Rudi Snikda
Summary: Rudi Pickett is starting his Nuzlocke Adventure and he must go through the trials the tribulations that his brother did seven years ago while also facing the newly resurrected Team Rocket. Will also be on and


Chapter I

Rudi ran through the grass as fast as he's little legs could. The creature that was chasing him was right behind him. It was coming closer and closer and he was running out of breath. He saw that he was about to run straight into a tree. He thought quickly and cut to the left as the creature ran right into the tree. It hit it with a yelp. Rudi turned around after catching his breath and turned to run back to the creature. It was in a fetal position clutching its head.

"Damn, that hurt Rudi! Owww" The creature said sitting up now. The creature was actually his older brother Davis, now sporting a mild bloody wound on his head. "Are you okay?" Rudi said putting his small hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yea I'll be alright nothing like a good Heal Pulse won't fix." Davis said applying pressure on his head. He detached a red and white ball with a black ring and a white round button around the center that Rudi recognized as a Pokéball. "Come on out Alexandra!" He threw the ball into the air and a red laser came out from the ball and materialized a big egg shaped animal with pink curls, winged frills, and an egg in its pouch that Rudi recognized as a Blissey. "B-Blissey!" It said as it noticed Davis' bleeding scalp. "Blissey don't worry alright just a little scra- OW!" He got out as Alexandra slapped him on his wound. "Alex don't hurt Davis! It was my fault that he gotten hurt!" Alexandra looked at Rudi with an annoyed look on her face but dismissed it with a sigh.

"Davis, you both need to stop playing prey and predators! Look what happened this time! You're bleeding!" She said. "Yea I know but can it wait please?" Davis said pointing to his wound. Alexandra sighed again and put her hands to his wound. She hummed a melody as her hands glowed as she started to heal his wound up with Heal Pulse. "Thanks Alexandra." Davis said, getting a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiping the blood from his head. "Anytime." She said as she was returned to her ball. "Well that was fun right Rudi?" Davis asked. "Yea!" Rudi said beaming. "That was a good juke you did back there where did you learn that from?" Davis asked as they started walking out of the forest. "I learned it from Michael."

Michael was Davis' Nidoking, a giant beast (from Rudi's point of view) that looked similar to a dinosaur with fuchsia skin a poisonous horn on his head that Davis said that Rudi should never touch. Three menacing claws on each hand and short but, sharp teeth. "From Michael right? At the time I was fighting Bruno?"

"Yes."

"Good Match."

"Why do you have to leave again?" Rudi asked. Davis sighed. He knew the question was coming. His oncoming move to Kanto to start his League Challenge has finally arrived and he was to leave tonight. "Because I'm trying to be the best there ever was and tell all the amazing stories of my time there to you." He replied back poking Rudi's chest. Rudi, giggled. "Well…" Rudi said stopping and kicking a rock "Instead of telling me stories of your adventure how about I come with you and experiencing them myself." Davis sighed. He was waiting for this question as well. "You know you can't come with me. Your eight years old and can't get legally get your own Pokémon till your ten." Davis said stopping as well and turning around. "But Davis!"

"No Rudi. No buts it's too dangerous to come along with me! I'm not trying to lose you like how I lost Maria!"Davis put his hand around his mouth and turned around. "The answer is no. You'll just have to wait for me to come back." "Fine!" Rudi said running away in the other direction.

*7 Years Later*  
Rudi woke up in a daze. It's been seven years since that fight with his older brother Davis. He went on ahead to Kanto without him and won the league even stopping Team Rocket from its rule over Kanto.  
But unknown things happened to him and Rudi and his mom, Karmen and his younger brother, Kenjamin left wondering what had happened to their son and big brother. Rudi got up from his bed and untied his bandana from his head shaking his dreads from their abnormal shape. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Medium length reddish colored dreads, dark brown eyes, and caramel colored skin. He looked at his chin. He had a little stubble on it.  
He brushed his teeth, washed face and went back into his room to change clothes. He came down the stairs with a red and black stripped sleeveless jacket with a white t-shirt and a long sleeved under armor under it with black shorts, black Chuck Taylors, with a messenger bag in his hand.

"Hey Rudi." Kenjamin, Rudi's ten year old younger brother said running towards him from the TV. He was chest height to Rudi with a shaved black hairdo and a contagious smile. "Sup Ken." Rudi said smiling back at him. "Rudi, Prof. Elm called and said that he wanted you do something for him." Ken said. "Alright thanks for the heads up." Rudi said. He to the living room to find his Pokégear sitting on the table with a note on the bottom of it. Rudi put the Pokégear on his wrist and took a look at the note:

" Hey Rudi it's me your mom I have to go to work today even though it's Saturday so I can't say Happy Birthday to you but you know I never forget my babies birthdays. So as a present I gotten your Pokégear fixed after the accident with it and the blender so yea as good as new. I added me and Kenjamin to the list of numbers leaving a lot of space to do whatever you're going to do with it. Remember I love you and Kenjamin very much I should be in at 8-ish."

-Your Mother

Rudi folded the letter and put it in his wallet and went out the door. New Bark Town was a small town with the only attractions being a river leading to Tohjo Falls, a cave with two large waterfalls which leads to the Indigo Plateau and the Laboratory, the home of Prof. Elm the man who discovered the Johto Pokémon along with Prof. Oak and Mr. Pokémon. Rudi made his way towards the lab.

was in his early thirties short brown hair very dirty glasses (much like Rudi's), and was about the same height as Rudi. "Ah Rudi so glad you could come and join up with me." Elm said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Oh I was late? I terribly sorry for the very important work you had for me." Rudi said walking towards him. They both got into in each other's faces. Rudi snickered and laughed as Elm did at their display of confronting each other. "So Elm what's the assignment?" Rudi said calming down sitting in a nearby chair. "Well, Rudi, a friend of mine, named Mr. Pokémon, the one who helped me discovered the Pokémon here in Johto, has just called and asked to come to his house for something important." "Alright so I have to go to Mr. Pokémon's house retrieve whatever thing he has for you and come back?" Rudi said putting all the pieces together. "Yep that's the just of things." Elm said "You also get to pick from one of the starters Pokémon here that I give to rising trainers." Elm said gesturing to the table behind him. Rudi was screaming on the inside. "I get to keep the Pokémon I use for this little mission?" Rudi said. "Only if the package is delivered back here safely." Elm replied back. "Then you have a deal. Here, take my Pokégear and add your number to it while I pick out my companion." Rudi said shaking Elm's hand and giving his Pokégear to Elm. Rudi examined the Pokéballs. All of them were shiny and new Rudi thought of the only possible way of picking his new lifetime companion. "Einy, Meny, Miney, you." Rudi said as he picked the middle Pokéball and threw it into the air. Out came a small four legged creature with red harmless eyes little green buds around its neck and a leaf on top of its head. "Hello. I'm Chickorita are you my new master?" She asked. "Well…..I'm not really your master I'm more of your friend or companion." Rudi said crouching down to her size. "Oh..." She said. "Hey Chickorita is your species name how about I give you an actual name Like Rose since you have little flower buds on your neck?" Rudi said to Rose. She gasped and jumped into Rudi's arms. "Yes! I love that name very much!" She said. "I'm glad to hear it. Alright Elm I'm all set, did you add your number in the 'gear?" Rudi asked? "Hmm?" Elm said as he had his back turned to Rudi and Rose. "Oh I was too busy adding things to your Pokégear" Elm said handing the electronic back to Rudi. "Don't worry I didn't add anything that would harm it. After all I was the one who fixed it after that blender accident." Elm said as-a-matter-of –factly. Rudi was really skeptic of his Pokégear but put it back on his wrist anyway. "Alright well I'm going to head out it's already 2 and I have other things to do today." Rudi said. "Alright be careful!" Elm said as he closed the door behind Rudi.

Rudi arrived at Cherrygrove City, another small town like New Bark but with a Pokémon Center, a facility used for healing injured Pokémon, and a Pokémart, another facility used for buying supplies.  
Rudi and Rose had gotten along very much since their walk getting there from Route 29. Rose has even gained a few experiences fighting the wildlife there. Rudi figured out that Rose was more of the quite type often walking around keeping to herself, taking in the scenery, and only talking if she had a question or was batting the other Pokémon. "Alright we're half way there Rose, this is Cherrygrove City." Rudi said opening arms out wide to put emphasis on the arrival of the city. Rose jumped down from Rudi's shoulder. "So this is a city…" Rose said looking around. "I always imagined a city being bigger." she said walking back towards Rudi. "Well there are other cities around the world that are very big like Goldenrod, Velistone, Celadon, and Castella just to name a few." Rudi said picking her back up and putting her back up on his shoulder. As they started walking more into the city, a man, somewhere in his 50's walked up to them. "Hello young traveler I see that you have your Pokémon with you." he said gesturing to Rose. "Look, whatever you have I'm not buying okay I got an important assignment and I really don't have the time to take a break and talk to you." Rudi said as he started walking past the man. "But do you know about the Pokémart and the Center!" He yelled back at Rudi. Rudi kept on walking towards the Pokémon Center. "This ain't my first rodeo." Rudi replied back as he walked into the Pokémon Center. The Pokémon Center was a very big facility with showering rooms, lounging rooms, kitchen, and an upstairs room dedicated to trade, and online virtual battles. "Alright we'll stop here for a break seeing as though your injuries aren't that bad and we'll head back out in 30? Sounds good?" Rudi looked at Rose. She nodded and they walked towards the reception desk. "Hello Welcome to the Pokémon Center how may I help you?" The receptionist asked. She had short pink hair with a Chansey, an egg shaped Pokémon with three pink hair-like outgrowths on each side of her head with a pouch that holds an egg in it. It was the pre-evolved form of Alexandra, Davis' Blissey. "I would like to have Rose healed please and is the dining hall still serving Breakfast or they now started serving lunch?" Rudi asked as he handed Rose to Chansey. "They're now serving lunch at the moment and we'll feed your Chickorita while were treating her." She said. Rudi and looked at Rose. He gave her a smile and Rose smiled back as she was taken back to be healed.  
After eating and taking a quick rest from their walk from New Bark Town, Rudi and Rose made their way to Route 30 where Mr. Pokémon's house was located at. "Alright, ready for some more training?" Rudi asked Rose. She looked over to the fields and then looked back at Rudi. "I think I'm strong enough." Rose said. "What makes you think that?" Rudi said skeptical. "The other Pokémon are afraid, have you noticed that we haven't heard as many them as we did in the other route we was in?"  
Rudi thought about it and was surprised that she was correct. There was an eerie silence with a couple of sounds here or there. "So I take it that we can make it to his house without any troubles right?" Rudi said a little freaked out. "Yep let's go." Rose said walking ahead of Rudi.

As they traveled up north they found a hidden entrance in the forest which led to a small clearing with a white house in the center of it. "I guess that this is the house…" Rudi said. He went and knocked on the door. A man about shorter than Rudi, around his forties with a small white mustache, wearing an brown leather jacket with white khakis, brown dress shoes and a matching top hat greeted Rudi. "Yes how can I help you young man?" The Man asked. Rudi cleared his throat. "Hello, I'm Rudi Pickett and you're Mr. Pokémon right, because if you are, I'm here to pick up a package from you and, give it to Prof. Elm." Rudi said. "Ah, so you the young gentleman that Prof. Elm was talking about! Come in, Come in!" Mr. Pokémon said gesturing Rudi to come inside his house. Mr. Pokémon's house was a small house with a Kitchen, a bathroom, a living room which has turned into a make shift researching lab, and a small bedroom. It was a little messy with books scattered everywhere but overall it was a very nice house.

"Here, Rudi take a seat." Mr. Pokémon said pulling a chair for him to sit on. Rudi took the chair and sat in front of Mr. Pokémon. "Well here you go this is what you're here for, a Pokémon Egg." Mr. Pokémon said opening, what looks like an incubator and pulling out a white egg with blue and red triangle designs around it. "Oh wow, an egg I haven't seen one in a long time but I feel like I seen this design before…" Rudi said taking the egg and examining it.

"Oh, you have seen what a Pokémon egg looks like?"  
"Yea my older brother, maybe you have heard of him, hatched a lot of eggs when we were still living in Lilycove City in Hoenn."  
"Oh really what was his name?"  
"His name is Da-." Rudi was about to say before he was cut off by a knocking on the door. "Do you want me to get that or…"  
"No! No it's fine. It's probably the Professor now. Come in!" Mr. Pokémon said. "The Professor? Elm's here?" Rudi was about to say until he saw who came in the door. It was another man around his fifties wearing a white lab coat with a lavender dress shirt under it was tucked in, brown khaki's with brown dress shoes. Rudi recognized him as Professor Oak of the Kanto Region. "Sorry I'm late Mary wanted me to stay longer to ask questions the from fans of the talk show and It dragged on in the end." Oak said apologetically. "Professor, that's quite alright as I had someone to talk to while you were away." Mr. Pokémon said gesturing to Rudi. "Hello Professor Oak, My name is Rudi Pickett you may have met my older brother Davis Pickett." Rudi said holding his hand out. "You're Davis' Brother?! Wow I haven't heard that name in seven years…It's nice to meet you." Oak said recalling old memories. Rudi smiled. "So are you starting out your own adventure, following your brother's footsteps?"  
"To some extent I'm here to pick up and deliver this egg and give it to hopefully I can keep Rose, my Chickorita, and not give it back to him but as you can see, were inseparable." Rudi laughed at that last part. Rose was quite staring out at the window watching the clouds go by. "Now is that right?" Oak said. Looking at Rose. "How about we make that official and give you this." Oak pulled out a small red device that looked like a phone with a small black antenna that opened up to look like an old handheld gaming device. It powered itself on and a male voice spoke from its speakers: "Hello, I'm the Pokédex Model-0XEDQ579, Generation II programmed by Professor Oak for a future upcoming trainer. My function is to provide that said trainer with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training, stats, etc. If stolen or lost I have a tracking module used to find me only providing you have the password to track me." Rudi couldn't believe it. A Pokédex. Only a few sets of people get one of these.  
"Really? I can have this? I mean I really appreciate this so that way I can keep Rose but-"He was cut off as Oak put a finger to his lips. "Yes It's alright you can have this. I look at you and I see a very modest and talented individual that needs to go out and experience the world." Rudi smiled at this. "But you have to remember, a Pokémon journey is no gumdrops and rainbows, slip up or walk in to a dangerous situation without thinking, and you might just find yourself dead." Rudi's smile disappeared. "But I have faith in you so go out there and do you." Oak looked at his watch. "It's that time already? I'm sorry Mr. Pokémon I spent so long talking to Rudi here that we couldn't get a good game of chess in." Oak said."No apologies are needed; I enjoyed watching you inspecting a new trainer." Mr. Pokémon said. "Well I should go." Rudi said calling Rose back to him. "It was nice to speaking to you Rudi Pickett. I have faith that whatever you do you'll absolutely well in." Mr. Pokémon said calling to him as he closed the door behind him. As Rudi was about to walk into the woods he gotten a call from . "Rudi ARE YOU THERE?!" Elm screamed from the Pokégear. "Elm? Are you okay? Has anything happened?" Rudi tried to answer back but Elm was still yelling back at him. "Rudi this is terrible! Oh dear…Please come back to New Bark!" Then the call ended. "What the hell happened…?" Rudi said looking at the Pokégear. "Whatever it was it needs our attention immediately." Rose said. "Your right, let's go." Rudi said as they ran back to Cherrygrove.

They kept a fast pace as they ran back to Cherrygrove with Rose deciding to run with Rudi. They made to the outskirts of the city where they were met with a kid with red hair down to his shoulder a serious look on his face a little bit of glass on his red and black jacket. "Hey you." the red hair said to Rudi. Rudi stopped in front of him and looked at him up and down and noticed the glass on him. "I saw you before at New Bark but I never give you much attention, but with the glass on your jacket I can tell you stole something from Elm." The red head just stared at him. Not a change in his appearance from what Rudi said. "Okay…Not a talker hun? Doesn't matter, I'm taking Cyndaquil back with me. Any Objections? Rudi said getting into a battle position, Rose doing the same. The Red head smiled and threw a Pokéball into the air and out came a Cyndaquil. The Pokédex buzzed in Rudi's pocket and Rudi retrieved it out and it scanned Rose. It opened up and a set of information came up about Rose, Her moveset, experience, a trainer level which is at level 7. It looked like she was about to 'level up'. Alright Rose just do what you do best and win this battle. Don't injure Cyndaquil to much as we need to give him back to . "Got it." Rose said back to him. "Don't disappoint." the red head said. The Cyndaquil had a worried look on its face and tried to go in to a battle stance. From Rudi's point of view it he sounded like a female. Rose rushed Cyndaquil with a Tackle and Cyndaquil responded back with another Tackle this went on for a good 5 minutes until Cyndaquil gotten a good hit in Rose's stomach. "Rose!" Rudi said. He started to run towards her but stopped as she stood back up. "Don't count me out…I…still have this." Rose said revealing she had a berry under her leaf. She ate it and you can see how it rejuvenated her a little. Rudi checked the Pokédex and it showed that berry had almost fully healed her. The red head frowned upon this. "Use Tackle. If you know what's good for you." He threatened. Terrified Cyndaquil did what it was told and started to run towards Rose. She saw this and made a mad dash towards it and head butted Cyndaquil dead center in its head knocking it out instantly. The red head was dumbfounded. "Tch" he said, recalling the Cyndaquil back in to it's ball. "Such a disappointment. I picked the wron-"but he was cut off as he was decked in the face by Rudi.

He was sent flying to the ground. Rudi walked over to him and was surprised by what he saw. That He was a She. She had long red hair a long scar going across her nose, and a necklace with the charm that had a red- and that was all Rudi could say before he was electrocuted. Before Rudi was knocked out The Red head stood over him her green eyes glowing hatred. "My name is Soul, and the next time you do that to me." Soul said bending down to meet his face. He can feel her breath on his face.  
"I. Will. Kill. You." She said as she kicked him in his face.

Rudi dreamed about his brother again. He dreamed about his brother's team. Toshi, Michael, Jerrica, Jordan, Lee, and Alexandria. He can remember Michael, his Nidoking and Alexandria, his Blissey. He remembers playing with them throughout his childhood, playing with Maria, His brother's fiancé, strange that they would marry at the age of 17 but hey we were all happy then not a care in the world  
That is until these men came to their house…

Rudi woke with a start. He looked around and saw that he was in Prof. Elm's lab. Surprising that he was a infirmary here. He got up from the bed and started walking towards the main part of the lab when he heard a voice coming from one of the rooms. He dismissed it and started walking towards what he thinks is the way to the main room. {^"That girl and Rudi met?!" Soul could've jeopardized the whole mission! Having Rudi lead us to his brother is the only way that fool can get over this lust for revenge.  
He already killed his wife 5 years ago! I mean just get the hell over it!"^} The man said from the computer.

"Will you keep it down? Rudi is asleep in the back. And it would be very VERY bad if he figures out that we are using to find and kill his brother that would be catastrophic! The boss would be pissed and half  
Of Johto will be leveled." The man said talking back to the other person. "Well that'll be all nice and dandy. I won't have to hear all of this shit about Davis this and Davis that. If Madam would've of treated her son better we wouldn't be in this mess."

"John, Stop your bitching."  
"But all I'm saying is-"  
"I know what you're saying just stop your bitching."  
"Alright, well we'll discuss about this later. You put the tracker on his Pokégear correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Good we need to keep track of him. I'll talk to you later, Professor Elm."


End file.
